Zubaz
Can you feel the storm? It's coming! Zubaz, also known as The Baz, is a rejected character concept from Street Fighter and has made cameo appearances in several indie games that the "Best Friends Zaibatsu" have helped fund. He came to VGCW as the winner of Star Road 2. In Real Life "REJECTED AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Born under a blood red moon, Zubaz started life as a rejected concept artwork from some of the older Street Fighter games, as shown in this episode of Fighterpedia. Eventually becoming an icon for the Best Friends Zaibatsu as time went on, his character evolved into a guy that gets rejected from every game that he tries to get into. He made his first video game appearance in Divekick, joining the Divekick Circuit thanks to their incredibly low standards. He also made an appearance in Shovel Knight as a special boss that can be fought, now vying to become a knight himself armed with a newly-bought rope. He attacks the titular protagonist after recalling that knighthood is apparently granted to those who have slain another knight in battle. This went about as well as you'd expect. He later appears (in the Xbox One version) marveling at the style and attitude of the Battletoads and begging them to teach him. Despite having the same namesake, Zubaz does not have any relation to the brand of shorts & pants. In VGCW Season 9: The Coming of The Storm Zubaz's debut in VGCW was the second Star Road tournament, where his opponents ended up being Mr. Torgue, Revolver Ocelot, Ike, and finally Asura. Initially, some of VGCW universe were apprehensive to Zubaz, seeing that he was essentially born out of an abandoned concept from Street Fighter and in-joke. The other cheered him for variety of reasons, essentially splitting the crowd into two camps of salt (as opposed to Illidan's dominance of salt in the first Star Road). With the crowd cheering both for and against him, Zubaz and Asura had an intense grand finals that was agreed as Match of the Night by VGCW universe. Multiple Obamarolls happened, keeping people on the edge. Zubaz would receive Burst, Asura's finisher that took down his opponents immediately, but surprisingly kicked out at 1. After a long, grueling match, Zubaz got Asura into the corner and used his first Divekick finisher. Similar to his first three matches, the Divekick put Asura down for a three count, and gave him a win and contract for VGCW. Despite winning the tournament, no one knew who Zubaz was. After arriving to VGCW, the first thing that happened was Kefka mistaking him for a bum and calling the security. Although he started off rocky, Zubaz was booked for End Game 9 in a "King of New School" match, because Dante decided to face winner of the Star Road 2 and other new generation stars. Zubaz tried to interrupt Dante and Travis' argument, but was immediately ignored by both. What may have started off rocky seemed to have turned into a new hope for the little storm, and Zubaz once again tried to let everyone know his name. However, in his debut match, Professor Layton stole the thunder by simultaneously debuting and winning the match. To add salt to the injury, Zubaz would be pinned by Toad of all people, and he would score zero eliminations for the entire match. The storm would have to wait until next season to begin. 'Season X: Fraud Detection Warning' Zubaz would get a better chance to show off his skills in the first episode of Seaosn X. He faced Kefka, who had previously mistaken him for a homeless person. The jester would end up out-wrestling The Baz and pinned him after a Magitek Elbow. Two weeks later, Zubaz would curtain-jerk against Zangief, who had been pushing towards a career resurgence, and was defeated in a relatively quick match. Zubaz was given his greatest chance for victory yet on April 21st in an Extreme Rules match against the two-time jobber of the GM tournament, Waluigi. Despite being in control for the majority of the fight and showing no remorse with a steel chair, Zubaz found himself unable to put away his opponent. Waluigi would surprise The Baz with a spinebuster outside the ring and pinned him for the three count, the first victory The People's Champion had achieved since September. With four straight losses in a row, Zubaz would have to step it up if he wanted to avoid being given the title of "fraud." He had the unfortunate luck to have his next match be in a Triple Threat between Dante and the newly arrived from EDBW Kanji Tatsumi. After Dante was eliminated by Zubaz's Divekick (Kanji would get the pin), the two thunder users clashed. Kanji would end up standing victorious and Zubaz would get his fifth loss in a row, but after his best effort yet, the crowd's opinion of Zubaz seemed more positive than before. Zubaz's next match would be against Zangief, who had soundly defeated him two months prior. The rematch would look to end in the same way, with Zangief landing both his Gief Bomb and his Final Atomic Buster, but this time The Storm did not die out. Zubaz kicked out before three and eventually hit The Red Cyclone with The Shocker, doing enough damage to put away his opponent and give him his first victory since becoming a member of the VGCW roster. In his quest to get the respect of his peers, Zubaz had taken a step in the right direction. On June 2nd, Zubaz walked to the ring with two members of the original King of the New School match, Professor Layton and Toad. They felt they got treated like they were unworthy of being in VGCW by the likes of Zangief and Bowser, and issued a challenge: They would fight Zangief, Bowser and someone of their choice at End Game X. Later that night, the veterans accepted their challenge, and revealed that their partner would be none other than Donkey Kong. Things were looking up for Zubaz. He had defeated Zangief, found new allies, and secured a spot on the card at End Game X. However, despite putting up a great fight, Bowser eventually hit a Rainbow Rhodes on Layton and quickly pinned him while Zangief distracted Zubaz and Toad. The Storm had failed to claim victory once more. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Mr. Star Road II.png|Zubaz after winning the 2nd Star Road Tournament. got em.png|#StillEmployed